LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P12/Transcript
(After the battle of Canterlot City, the heroes all return to Sentinel HQ. They plan to rest up for a while and plan their next move or prepare for the next attack. Every Knight is off doing their own things while Lenius pays Seris a visit. There he gives him an important job) Seris:...... You want me to what? Lenius: I want you to spend sometime with the Knights. Seris:.... Are you crazy? Lenius: Seris- Seris: Those guys hate me you know that right? Lenius: That's why you should make an effort to talk to them. I mean you and Cloe worked together didn't you? Seris: Yeah I guess but- Lenius: Seris. You won't get them to change their minds unless you try. And besides, its a good way to spend your time while you are still healing. (Seris looks at his icy crystalline arm, still confused as to what happened when he and Cloe escaped the Pit. He sighs as he looks over at Lenius) Seris: Okay... I'll talk to them. Lenius: Thank you Seris. Trust me, you might like some of these guys. Seris: *Sighs* Lets get this over with... (Seris is seen entering a room. This room has the Akechi siblings. Nagisa is seen practicing his martial arts, Masaru is seen sitting, eyes closed, a fireball in his hands as he tries to focus. Kotoko how is just watching. Seris sighs and walks up to them) Seris: Um... Hey? (The Akechi's look at Seris, surprised) Kotoko: Oh. You're that Seris guy. Seris: Yeah that's me... You're those Japanese kids. Nagisa: We are the Akechi siblings. Nagisa Masaru and Kotoko. Seris: Yeah whatever. Nagisa: I don't mean to be rude, but did you want something? Seris: I.... Was wondering if we could.... Talk? I guess? Masaru: Wait you want to talk? To us? Seris: Yeah.. Masaru: Wow. That's a shock. Nagisa: Masaru- Seris: What's that suppose to mean? Masaru: I've heard a lot of things about you. And they aren't good. Seris: Look, I know I haven't been the best but- Masaru: No you listen here, I don't care how you feel about us, you're not gonna break us. Seris: Kid, you need to fucking chill. I came out here to talk, not disrespect. Kotoko: Masaru please, he's trying to be nice. Masaru: So? He's a cunt. Seris: So are you. Masaru: You wanna fucking go? Seris: Keep talking and I'll have you down on your knees dying of frostbite before you even know what's going on. Masaru: You really think you could?! Seris: Try me bitch! I'll have you down in no time, so you keep your goddamn mou-! (Seris falls into a coughing fit) Masaru: Woah man, maybe you should chill out, You'll kill yourself ya know. (Seris's face becomes a scowl as his back grows frost, just like when he transformed. But he is able to calm down as it melts away as he stands up and stares at Masaru) Seris: Nice talking to you all... (Kotoko shyly waves as Seris walks away) Nagisa: Masaru, you need to be careful. He's not well. Masaru: I don't trust him man. Nagisa: What did he ever do to you? Masaru..... I saw him try to kill Daniel. Nagisa: Oh... Right. I heard that. Masaru: He's dangerous Nagisa. You know it. Nagisa: Yeah I know but... Still. If there's hope for us, maybe there's hope for him. Kotoko: Heh. That's why you're the smart one Bro. Masaru: Yeah...You might be right. (Seris steps outside as he is still upset over the talk with the Akechi's) Seris: Goddamnit.... Why did I agree to this? This is just a waste of time. Those kids just- ..... *Sighs* I should just- (Suddenly Seris hears the sound of singing) Seris: .... The hell??? (Seris goes to where the singing is. He finds himself infront of the Poseidon's Dragon, as its crew sings) (As the crew sings their songs, Seris boards the ship. He sees the crew enjoying themselves, he also sees Nathan Clarke singing with them. Next to him is Marion, who is sitting on a rail with a small smile as she listens) Nathan: Ah nothing like a good shanty to raise spirits. What did you think Marion? Marion: I always love the stuff you all sing. Its so- *Gasps and covers her mouth* (Nathan looks confuse as he sees what spooked Marion. That's where he and the crew see Seris who just stands there. The crew, not knowing who he is, slowly start to reach for their weapons) Nathan: Hey there! Welcome aboard matey! (The crew looks at Nathan and stops. Seris start to walk up till he's stopped by Ashlynn) Ashlynn: State your buisness. Nathan: Hey relax Ashlynn! He's welcome! (Nathan jumps down to meet with Seris, while Marion steps off the railing to go after him) Nathan: So you must the Seris guy I heard about huh? Seris: Yeah... That's me. Ashlynn: Seris, as in the guy who- Seris: Attacked the prince... Nathan: Yeah I heard. Harsh. Though I'm a pirate so who am I to judge? (Seris looks at the 3: Nathan looks happy, Ashlynn looks mad, Marion looks scared) Seris:... *Clears throat* I... Heard that song. Its... Its good. Nathan: Ha! Thanks! Feel like staying more songs? Seris: Um.... Thanks but... I'm not really sure I'm welcome here. Nathan: Oh... Well if you ever want to come back you're welcome here. Seris: Thanks. I'll see ya around. *Leaves* Ashlynn: Good. He's gone. Nathan: Hey there's no need for that. Marion: He seemed.... Sad. I feel bad for being scared of him now. Nathan: He its okay. He looks like he wants to try and make right. You'll get a chance to talk to him. Marion: I hope so. (Seris leaves the ship walking to some different direction) Seris: Those girls hated me. Or at least one did, the other was scared. The pirate guy however was... Nice to me. Its so weird. Why was he so- .... *sniff* What's that smell? (Seris follows the smell. He later finds him looking at Jack and Lexi.) Lexi: *puts hand on ground* Hmmmm.... Jack: What's up? Lexi: I can feel it.... Somewhere deep within the ground. The roots of a long forgotten plant, destroyed by the city that calm its land, just waiting to be awoken. Jack: Really? You can feel the roots? Lexi: Yes. Although they are too far underground for me to help them. I'll have to find a way down there to help it. (Jack is about to reply when he sees Seris) Jack: Seris? Lexi: *Looks where Jack is looking* Oh. Hello. Seris: What are you doing? Jack: Lexi was showing me some things regarding plants, as well more of her powers. She controls plants, as well as feels them. Seris: Feel them? Lexi: Yes. Right now, I can feel a lost plant underground. It wishes to be free. I must find a way to help it. Seris:.... Why? Its just a plant. Jack: !! *Rapidly shakes his head* Lexi:.... Just.... A.... Plant? Seris: ... Yeah. A plant. Lexi: I suppose you think a human life is more important? Seris: *Shrugs* I really don't care for most people buts its not the end if a few forests or plants die. (Jack faces palms from what Seris said. Lexi's glares at Seris. She walks up to him) Lexi: Never. Speak to me. Again. *Leaves* Seris: What?? WHAT!? WHAT DID I SAY!? Jack: *Sighs* You might not understand but Nature is important to Lexi. Its also alot more important to the worlds then you'd guess. I'll try to talk to her with this. But you should leave her alone for a while. *Leaves* (As Jack leaves Seris is confused) Seris: *Sighs* These kids... (Seris decides to return to the base, wanting to rest from the whole thing) ???: There you are! (Seris looks at who called him. He sees Cloe coming up to him) Cloe: Lenius told me you were going to speak to the others. I thought I'd come see you, see how you're doing. Seris: I'm... Doing okay. I guess. Cloe: How'd it go with the others? Seris: As well as you can expect... Cloe: Hmm yeah.. (Cloe looks at Seris' ice arm, feeling a little sad for him) Cloe: Are you all right? Seris: .... Yeah I'm... I'm all right. I guess. Cloe: That's good. After what happened with that Beast, I was a little worried. Seris: What did happened? Cloe: You don't remember? Seris: No. (Cloe decides to give a small re-cap for what happened during their time at The Pit.) Seris: Armor?? Cloe: Yeah. You had some dragon like helmet. Seris: *Looks at him his arm* .... These powers of mine are weird.. Cloe: Tell me about it. (Seris and Cloe go quiet as they stand there) Seris:... Hey. Can I ask you something? Cloe: What? Seris: Did you mean what you said? After you saved me from the Beast? That even though you hate me, you'll protect me? Cloe: Yes. In a heart beat. (Seris goes quiet from her reply, surprised that's she willing to do that despite all he's done to her) Seris:.... Thank you. Really. Cloe: Eh. Its what I do. Seris: And.... I'm sorry. Cloe: ? Seris: I'm sorry that I... slapped you and... called you a gold digging slut. Cloe: It's fine. I'm sorry about...trying to kill you. Seris: Don't worry, I'm used to that stuff by now. (Cloe smiles and starts to leave) Cloe: Well, I'll leave you to rest. Seris: Alright, thanks. Cloe: See you around. (Cloe leaves as Seris falls asleep. The scene then cuts to Captain Andrak with a group of soldiers in a briefing room.) Andrak: And I want more guards here and here. And make sure the engineers get to work on those gunships. Soldiers: Yes sir! (The soldiers leave as Specter enters the room) Andrak: What is it Specter. Specter: Sir...We found it. Andrak: More Targhul? Specter: No sir, even better. (Specter pulls out a chunk of Ninja Steel) Andrak: So...the rumors are true. Specter: Yes Captain. Pure, unconcentrated Ninja Steel. Just waiting to be absorbed. Andrak: Well what are you waiting for? Do it. (Specter nods before he tightens his grip on the Ninja Steel before it starts glowing. The energy from the Steel is absorbed by Specter, who grunts in pain as the energy fills his body. The Ninja Steel loses its glow as Specter rises from his knees, his eyes glowing with energy) Andrak: It's beautiful. Specter: Oh Captain, you don't know the half of it. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Videos Category:Music Videos